Little Things
by toothlessbean
Summary: Its the little things in life that make you happy. Or sad (in some cases). One shots written for various competition. Chapter One: George writes a sereis of letters to Fred following directions from a muggle book. Rated T just in case.
1. I'll Send You An Owl

Written for the **The Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness using the prompt:**

**Pass notes to your classmates. Tell a story entirely through letters/notes/articles/textbooks etc - no normal narrative allowed! Stipulation: include a Slytherin character at some point, either as a mere mention or one of the main characters. Even Professor Scrunchy will catch you passing notes if you aren't sneaky enough! Your maximum word count is 1,200 words.**

******5 bonus points are available to any student who:** segments their story with date and time headings **at least three times. **Any of the studious Ravenclaws to take part receive an automatic bonus of 1.

**I would like to be PM'd my score out of twenty. My word count is 1,283 words. I'm sorry that i went over the limit! I'm in Ravenclaw house and i haven't gotten a wand yet. **

* * *

_April 1, 1999, 5:24 PM_

Dear Fred,

It's been almost a year since the battle ended. Almost a year since you died. It's kind of hard to write this letter. Right after you died, I went a bit crazy I guess. Not talking, not eating. I wouldn't believe that you were dead. They (our great big meddling family) kept telling me to laugh, that you would have wanted that. How could they know? I still haven't laughed since the battle. But really, who can blame me? You should hear the so called _jokes _Ron and Harry come up with. Nobody would laugh at them! Even if you drank a laughing potion! I don't know, maybe I'll start making jokes again. It'll help Mum. She's the only one who was worse off then me about your death. She didn't cook for at least a week after we went back to the Burrow. Lucky thing Harry let us have Kreacher cook for us, otherwise we would have starved. Nobody can cook in this house except Mum. She's a lot better now, so am I, but she's sad, we all are.

I haven't been back to the shop. Ron and wait for it… Percy, have been cleaning it out and organizing it for me. Who would have thought uptight Percy would set foot in a joke shop. Anyway, they're forcing me to open it up within the month. It'll be different without you though, you had the best ideas.

Well, got to go Mums calling us for dinner. I'll write later, it's supposed to "help me overcome my sadness" according to Hermione's muggle doctor. It sounds like a load of Hippogriff dung to me, but I'm giving it a try. Mums going to make me write at least two more of these letters.

Love, George

_August 19, 1999, 4:00 PM_

Ok, it's been a long time since I wrote you last. Things have been so busy around here. I've been working on getting the joke shop back up, helping at home, so on and so forth. I had kind of hoped Mum had forgotten about these letters I was supposed too write. It's not that I don't want to write to you, I do. But it's hard knowing that I will never send them because you won't write back. I wish you were here so I didn't have to write these letters! I really wish that, with all my heart. But anyway, let me get you up to speed. The anniversary of the battle (and your death) passed, oh, months ago. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. It was kind of nice to see everybody, all the DA and the Order. Until I began searching for all the missing faces. You, Remus, Tonks, Colin. I saw Malfoy there to. Would you believe I almost felt sorry for him? He was standing all alone. But I didn't go over to him. I couldn't bring myself to. That was too much, I had to leave. I think Harry left too, because they kept asking him to make speeches. Would you believe it Freddie? The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One; not wanting to be on the front page! Harry managed to stay out of the papers for about a year, until he proposed to Ginny. She said yes of course. Mum's having a field day planning the wedding. It's going to be in about three months I think. I've promised not to embarrass either of them.

I've saved the best news for last. I'm dating. I met her for the first time in a year at the anniversary of the battle. Angelina Johnson. Would you believe she liked me all those years at Hogwarts? I always thought she was in love with you. She followed me after I left. We talked. For the first time since you died, I had a conversation where you didn't come up. Forgive me Freddie. I didn't want to depress her. Anyway, I laughed at some stupid jokes she made. I've always thought pranks were funnier, but the way she told the jokes, even Percy would have laughed. We've been dating for three months now. I'm thinking off proposing, but I think I'll wait till our dear sisters wedding is over. Two Weasley weddings might over excite Mum. I'll write again should anything else come up. I may actually be enjoying this, though I wish you were here so I could just talk to you.

Love, George

_April 1, 2004, 4:13 AM_

Fred, Angie just had a baby, her baby, my baby, our; oh forget it! I just had to tell you. It's a boy. He has the famous Weasley hair. He looks just like we did as babies, according to pictures and Mums cooing. Angie and I decided on a name already. Fred Weasley II. Does that sound good? It's a great name for him to carry. I hope you approve. All our brothers "saved" the name for me. They seemed to think I would want to be the one to name my son in honor of you, seeing as we're twins. They were right. I never would have thought our brothers would be so considerate. Ginny must've talked to them about it.

On another note, Mum found my letters and got upset because kept writing about you in the present tense. Since when is she an English teacher? And anyway, according to Hermione's book these letters are "private ways to express your feelings". _Private_ Mum, you hear me? Back to what I was saying before, you always will be my twin, and my brother. Even if you're dead you still are. And it hurts too much to write about you in past tense, as if you are nothing now.

I have to go, Angie's calling me, saying I need to come hold my son and get my mother away from him. Write you soon.

Love, George

_June 7, 2010, 3:45 PM_

I haven't written you a letter in years; I started keeping a diary instead. So much has been going on, I've had a daughter (Sorry Angie, _we've_ had a daughter), the shop is busy, the kids are in school. I just couldn't find time to write a real letter, there was barely even time to jot down something quick in a journal! Moving on, I'm going to send this letter. I never thought I would, but something inside me is telling me I should. You? I don't know where you are Freddie. Heaven, an alternate universe (wouldn't that be cool!). Somewhere else entirely?

I don't know, maybe I never will. I'm mailing you my letters, Fred, and my diary. I'll put them in a package and address it to _Fred Weasley, Two Eared Twin._ Hopefully it will find you. The owls always manage to deliver their messages. And if it doesn't get to you, I'll see you someday Fred. I used to hope that I would be back with you quickly, those days right after you died. But now I want to stay, see Fred II and Roxie (my daughter) grow. You don't mind do you?

Love forever and always; your twin, Holey George

P.S. These letters really did help. Not that I'd admit it to Hermione, Angie, or Mum.


	2. In The Stars

AN: Written for the Modley Comp using these prompts:

You can't figure out why Astronomy is in any way related to Magic and you're beginning to think this class is a waste of your time. But Professor Nami catches you goofing off and gives you a detention. Your Task: Write a fic about Astronomy's connection to Magic. Stipulation: It must actually be a story, it must be creative and interesting, and not an essay that restates a Wikipedia page.

**Ravenclaws** are, in general, perhaps the most suited house for Astronomy. Their quick minds easily see and remember the connections between the stars, their placement in the night sky, and their curiosity about the world around them means they tend to have a natural interest in this. 12 bonus points will be awarded to any Ravenclaw who enters. 1 more can be earned if the author demonstrates knowledge of astronomy/space in their story.

House: Ravenclaw, Wand:TBA, I'd like my score PM'd in sections.

Also written for the Fanfiction Summer Olympics using the prompts: above, orange, daybreak, a ring, sunset and envy.

This is a floor routine inspired by "Star" Les Miserables

* * *

You had been heading to James's house, long after the sunset. It was Halloween, and since you knew they couldn't go out, you decided to surprise them with a visit. Make things fun for Harry. It was a full moon that night; otherwise Remus would have come too. The power the moon has, now you think it was almost an omen. A full moon means a night when one of your best friends turns into a monster. That night, two did.

The other died.

It was too late by the time you got there. Somehow, you knew it would be before you saw the house. Maybe it was when you looked up, so briefly, and saw the stars. They twinkled above you. Mars seemed to glow red, you were almost certain you could see Saturn. A long forgotten memory of a Divination class stirs, _Mars and Saturn dancing together in the sky, a sure sign of ill fortune, death or war. _You brushed the thought away, everyone knows divination is nonsense.

Their house is leveled, walls blasted apart. Your raise you wand and whisper "Lumos." Your voice shakes; you know what you will find. There's movement ahead of you. "Who's there?" you shout. Against hope, you think you see Lily's red-orange hair. A voice answers yours, but it is not James or Lily. You knew it wouldn't be. It's Hagrid, he's a friend. He's holding a bundle, a child. It's Harry. Harry survived, perhaps his parents too?

You start to ask, but you look up into Hagrid's face, and into the stars, and read the answer. Only Harry has been left. "Let me take him." You ask the giant, pleading. "I'll take care of him."

Hagrid only shakes his head and says something about Dumbledore's orders. You offer him your bike. You don't need it anymore. You know who did this; you can find him without a bike. Hagrid leaves, you stay. Looking around, you see the bodies. James lies nearer to you. You bend down, staring. You do not cry; the tears will come later. You remember everything that you did together, everything that once was.

_"Come on Sirius, we have to put the leaves in tonight. The potion only works if they're mixed in on a night when Venus is aligned with Jupiter."_

_"Yeah right James. You just couldn't wait till the next full moon"_

_"No! We're trying to brew Felix Felicis __here. It very specific, that's what the instructions say,"_

_The tears begin to fall, more memories rise up to the surface._

_"Sirius, Remus, Peter; look at this! Isn't it beautiful?"_

_"A gold and ruby ring, James? Gryffindor colors!"_

_"You got it, Remus."_

_"Going to propose to her today, Potter?"_

_"You know it, Peter! I hope she says__yes." _

_"She will, she loves you."_

You can remember hearing the envy in the rats' voice, even then. And beneath it you could remember the fear. The fear that he wasn't good enough; you used that against him every chance you got, to help keep him in line.

You realize that only one thing could be scarier to a rat than a dog. A snake. A dog would bite the rat but a snake would eat it whole.

You are shaking now as you stand up from beside James; you know what you need to do. You will find that rat, you will chase him, and you will hunt him. The rat isn't smart enough to realize you know it was him. And if by a chance foreseeable only by the stars, he knows you are after him, you will still chase him down. Whatever the consequences may be.

In the sky above you, your future has been laid out. From the moment you were born and named Sirius; the Dog Star. You run with the pack, you stick with your friends. You protect them at all costs. If one of the pack breaks away, you do not let them join another pack. You will not let this rat, who has already betrayed the pack once, get away with it. You will avenge your fallen comrades. By daybreak, this rat will be gone.

You turn to face the stars one last time. They twinkle brightly above you. Shining directly above you is Mars. It glows a deep orange now, not red. As you turn away, one more memory pops up, _Mars is usually red. If it is yellow-tinted you will have luck that night in your battles. If it is orange in color, you are merely in the eye of the hurricane.__It would not be advisable to take risks at these times._

You remember this only because it was one of the last things you Astronomy teacher taught you.

You stare up at the stars and planets. Everything is laid out perfectly, nothing left to chance in the heavens. You know that whatever will happen has already been planned. As you walk away from Godric's Hollow, you find the one constellation that you search for each night. Canis Major; and in it you find yourself. Muggles and some wizards use the North Star to guide them. You guide yourself, you don't need other help. The star shines brightly. You will take this as a good sign. Whatever else happens, you will find that rat. It says so in the stars.

* * *

AN: Many thanks to TeddyBear334 for beta-ing!


End file.
